


Dear Diary

by CosKrin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosKrin/pseuds/CosKrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is a poor little German teen suffering with the usual college anxiety. There's nothing to it, just a little bit o' problems here in there. The best thing is, however, he's got a diary. And boy, once he enters that bakery and records everything in his "heart to heart, man to man" book, he's in it for the long run. </p><p>Levi's nothing but a grown man working within a bakery. He doesn't even make the pastries, he's just there cause his petite childhood friend with short orange hair decided to hire him. Heh, he was looking for a decent job anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> God, my mom's been forcing me to take a shower.

Dear Diary,

It’s Monday again, and the start of another week. Shiganshina University is finally opening up again after it’s tragedy, but I guess, I’m scared. It’s not like I have a home to go back to, ya know? I take a goddamn pillow every night and hold it close, expecting like it’s gonna go a fucking thing to me, as if it’s gonna heal every single one of my fucked up wounds. But finally, I guess I’ve just decided now. I want a new start, I wanna wipe away all my worries and say it will be okay. I want to smile for Armin, my best friend, I want to laugh at Jean, my fellow fucked up, so-called brother, I want to trap Mikasa, the best sister I could ever ask for, within my arms and squeeze the shit out of her. I want to breathe.

I stare outside my window. The new morning shines a bright ray through my curtains. It reflects on me, making me feel brighter. I sigh.  

Today is a new day.


End file.
